


Marry me?

by servantofclio



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 11:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11103621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/servantofclio/pseuds/servantofclio
Summary: Ken's surprise proposal.





	Marry me?

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny thing I wrote for a prompt involving a marriage proposal.

Grumbling, Gabby opened her tool box in search of the tool Kenneth claimed he couldn’t find in his, even though she knew very well that she hadn’t used it, and if she had, she would have put it back where she found it, instead of her own box. She didn’t even get it; Ken had his flaws ( _boy_ did he have his flaws), but he was usually meticulous about his equipment. She hoped this wasn’t a sign of things to come. Just because they were screwing now didn’t mean she was the keeper of his stuff.

Ugh, there was the tool, all right, and she didn’t even know how it had gotten there. She picked it up and froze dead when she saw something shiny underneath it.

“Kenneth!”

“Yes, Gabby?”

“Why is there a _diamond ring_ in my tool box?”

He stuck his head into the doorway as she looked up, and she didn’t think she was imagining a moment of panic on his face before he put on a big grin. “Ah… marry me, Gabby Daniels?”

She picked up the ring with shaking hands. “Where did you even get this with a war on?”

“Ah… I have my sources?” His grin was starting to look strained around the edges. “I know I’ve been a fool, Gabby, but…”

“You idiot,” she whispered, putting the ring on. “Of course I will.”


End file.
